A MAIDEN WARRIOR
by KANZEN NI
Summary: And then, it happened all too fast. The next thing he knew he was on the ground with a glorious woman straddling him with a knife to his neck. She looked furious. Her eyes narrowed at the intruder as she hissed, "Give me one damn good reason why I shouldn't slit your throat right here, right now." Sakura & Syaoran


**[SUMMARY] **

And then, it happened all too fast. The next thing he knew he was on the ground with a glorious woman straddling him with a knife to his neck. She looked furious. Her eyes narrowed at the intruder as she hissed, "Give me one damn good reason why I shouldn't slit your throat right here, right now."

* * *

**A MAIDEN WARRIOR**

KANZEN NI

**CHAPTER 1 || MARKED**

* * *

The fire in the pit had long gone out as the night wore on. Not a single mouse stirred. The rest of the world was in deep slumber except for one person. A hooded figure slipped out of the cottage careful not to make any sudden noise as there were other occupants inhabiting the same roof. For a brief moment, they just stood there, looking at the empty village. It would be alive and bustling within several hours.

_'Today will be an interesting day,'_ the thought crossed their mind not knowing it would foreshadow future events to come before making their way to the outskirts of the village.

Dew was still plainly visible on all the blades of grass under their feet as they entered the forest. Audible were the tweets and chirps of birds resting on branches in the trees. Even the air was refreshing and pungent. The hooded figure headed towards a familiar tree, where a wooden bow and a bundle of arrow quivers were well concealed in its trunk. Slinging the bundle of quivers over their shoulders, they ventured deep into the forest eastbound.

They climbed twenty feet up the tree with ease in order to get a better idea of their surrounding once content with the location. The scenery from afar was simply breathtaking - the sun was just barely beginning to peek over the mountain. It was so majestic. Sudden rustling in the bushes below caught the hooded figure's attention. Careful eyes scanned from all sides to pinpoint where the source of the cause came from. There it was. A wild beast was spotted among the thicket. They opted to watch before making a move as the animal roamed about looking for invertebrates or plants that fancied its taste. When there was a good distance between hunter and prey, they somersaulted off the branch and landed effortlessly on the ground.

Drawing the bow, a smiled slowly etched across their face as they pursued after it,"Let the games begin."

Breathing and movements grew still as they inched closer, avoiding any possible situations that would hinder the chance for a good kill. The beast did not seem to have pick up the hooded figure's presence thus sensing no danger and continued to wander off to a nearby shrub. Without skipping a beat, slender fingers let loose an arrow. It sailed through the air a good several yards, piercing their intended target right in between the eyes. A loud squeal echoed throughout the woods as the boar crashed into the ground.

"Tonight shall be a feast," she said proudly to no one in particular, forging her way over to her victim.

Unsheathing a small knife from its secret compartment, she squatted and slit the boar's throat quickly ending its miserable life. She wiped the excess blood from the knife on a log and put it away then continued to tie the legs before sacking it.

* * *

A dejected sigh of frustration escaped from the lips of man who was overworked. Today, however, was not the first time sleep evaded him. He cast aside the silk sheets and got dressed then packed a knapsack before leaving the building. Every morning, without fail, he would be up at the crack of dawn. These mornings were reserved for himself where he could be alone to think and train. A frown appeared on his face clearly displeased with the location then headed west to find a more suitable training ground.

Heavy panting and exhaustion told his body that it was time to call it quits for the day after what seemed like several hours of discipline. Sweat began rolling off his face as he tried to regain control of his breathing. No longer did he feel burdened, but he knew that this feeling was only temporary until he returned to his duties and everything will resume as it was. The sun was now high in the sky. Taking a drink from the flask, he decided, _'Time to freshen up and head back.__'_

Not long after, he came upon a lake, dropping the knapsack and began to undress. The water felt cool against his sweat coated skin causing his body to relax. Nature was really something special. Satisfied, he pushed himself out of a lake and got dried. He barely managed to slip on his pants before he sensed that something or someone approaching. He slowly crouched down and hid behind a tree so he wouldn't be seen.

His eyes fixed themselves on a hooded figure on the other side of the lake. Abandoned were weapons and a large sack. The hood was pulled back to reveal a young woman no older than he. Long auburn hair that was once held up by a double gold headband with braids cascading on the left shoulder now hung freely down to her waist. She untied the hood and let it slip to the ground without care. A jungle green sleeveless dress with slits on either side of her legs exposed the slightly tanned skin she had. Sitting on a boulder, she removed the straps that crisscrossed around her calves and slid off the leather sandals. She then reached to her right shoulder to unfasten the buckle of the leather belt that wrapped around her torso as well as the leather gauntlets. Finally loosening the tied fabric around her neck, there was nothing left covering her hourglass physique. He found himself staring when he swallowed.

She dove into the lake and resurfaced several feet in front of him. A humming tune filled the air as she washed herself. He deduced that now would be a good time to leave so he headed towards his things. A twig crunched loudly under his foot causing her relaxation to be short-lived. He cursed silently as the woman snapped her head in alertness, '_Are you serious?!_'

And then, it happened all too fast.

The next thing he knew he was on the ground with a glorious woman straddling him with a knife to his neck. She looked furious. Her eyes narrowed at the intruder as she hissed, "Give me one damn good reason why I shouldn't slit your throat right here, right now."

Regaining his composure, he started to assess the delicate situation at hand. One wrong answer or movement could cost him his life. He then spoke in a calm manner, "I was just leaving."

"Of course you were," her tone sarcastic.

"Kindly get off me."

"You still haven't answered me!" The knife now touched his skin.

"I addressed you, but you refuse to believe it as the truth."

'_How can he be so calm when he's inches away from death?!'_

He saw her brows furrow with annoyance and that was the opening he needed. Knocking the knife out of her hand, he flipped her so that she was pinned underneath him. He held her wrists above her head with one arm to prevent her from attacking, baring her small ample breasts to him.

Her emerald eyes grew wide. He had just turned the tables on her. She attempted to free herself, but to no avail. The more she struggled, the more he tightened his grip, which was starting to hurt and she knew it would leave a mark. It was futile - he was physically much stronger than her. Not only that, she noted that he had messy brown locks with amber colored eyes and his tan chiseled body told her he trained often. Very handsome indeed. Perhaps, he could be her type if she was not in the current situation.

"YOU -" She began angrily.

"I really don't like to manhandle women. It's not my thing," he frowned, cutting her off, "But you wouldn't listen to me."

"Get the hell OFF me this instant or -"

"Tsk tsk tsk, you aren't in position be threatening me seeing how you're naked under me... and well, weaponless might I add," he made a point of lingering his eyes over her body. This moment dawned on her and she wanted nothing more than to shield herself from him, "Anyone passing by would get the wrong idea."

"YOU PIG!" She screamed, her face flushed from anger.

"I'm clearly not as you can see."

Her last attempt to subdue her captor was to headbutt him. He didn't even flinched as tears began welling up in her eyes. It hurt her more than it did him.

"I admire your display of courage, woman," he lifted her chin to look at him with his free hand. She intrigued him.

"LET ME GO, YOU BAST-"

He shut her up by doing the most unsuspecting thing - kissing those delectable pink lips. She weakened under him as his tongue traced her lips to gain access in her mouth. A moan escaped her lips and he took that chance to deepen the kiss. In need of air, he broke the kiss and got off her. Tossing his green silk shirt to cover her body while holding his things in the other arm, he said in a low husky voice, "Let us meet under better circumstances next time."

With that, he disappeared, leaving her trembled fingers to touch her unvirgin lips.

* * *

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE] **To continue or discontinue? Let me know by leaving constructive criticism and/or praises the comment box below. Thanks!(:

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW **

* * *

**A Maiden Warrior** © 2013 by KANZEN NI

**Card Captor Sakura ** © 1996 - 2000 by CLAMP, Kodansha & TokyoPop

This story, or parts thereof, may not be reproduced in any form without permission.


End file.
